DC Universe
The DC Universe (DCU) is a series by DC Comics. It contains everything like comic books, movies, video games, toys, and TV shows. TV Shows For animated shows, they were made by Warner Bros. Animation. For live-action shows, they were made by Warner Bros. Television. Batman *''Batman: The Animated Series'' **''The Adventures of Batman & Robin'' **''The New Batman Adventures'' *''The Batman'' *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' *''Beware the Batman'' Green Arrow *''Arrow'' Green Lantern *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' Justice League *''Justice Legaue'' *''Justice League Unlimited'' *''Young Justice'' Superman *''Superman: The Animated Series'' Teen Titans *''Teen Titans'' *''Teen Titans Go!'' Animated Movies From 1992 to 2008, all DC Animated films are produced with Warner Bros. Family Entertainment. As of 2008, DC Animated films are made by Warner Premiere. Batman *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm (1993)'' *''Batman & Mr. Freeze: Sub-Zero (1998)'' *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker (2000)'' *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman (2003)'' *''The Batman vs. Dracula (2005)'' *''Batman: Gotham Knight (2008)'' *''Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010)'' *''Batman: Year One (2011)'' *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 1 (2012)'' *''Batman: The Dark Knight Returns Part 2 (2013)'' *''Lego Batman: The Movie - DC Super Heroes Unite (2013)'' DC Showcase *''The Spectre (2010)'' *''Jonah Hex (2010)'' *''Green Arrow (2010)'' *''Superman/Shazam!: The Return of Black Adam (2010)'' *''Catwoman (2011)'' Green Lantern *''Green Lantern: First Flight (2009)'' *''Green Lantern: Emerald Knights (2011)'' Justice League *''Justice League: The New Frontier (2008)'' *''Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths (2010)'' *''Justice League: Doom (2012)'' *''Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox (2013)'' Others *''Wonder Woman (2009)'' Superman *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks (2006)'' *''Superman: Doomsday (2007)'' *''All-Star Superman (2011)'' *''Superman vs. The Elite (2012)'' *''Superman: Unbound (2013)'' Superman/Batman *''Superman/Batman: Public Enemies (2009)'' *''Superman/Batman: Apocalypse (2010)'' Teen Titans *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo (2007)'' Movies Batman *''Batman (1966)'' *''Batman (1989)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures *''Batman Returns (1992)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures *''Batman Forever (1995)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures *''Batman & Robin (1997)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures *''Batman Begins (2005)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures *''The Dark Knight (2008)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures *''The Dark Knight Rises (2012)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures Misc. Films *''Catwoman (2004)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures *''V for Vendetta (2005)'' *''Watchmen (2009)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures *''Jonah Hex (2010)'' *''Green Lantern (2011)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures RED All films are made by Summit Entertainment *''RED (2010)'' *''RED 2 (2013)'' Superman *''Superman and the Mole Men'' *''Superman'' *''Superman (1978)'' *''Superman II'' *''Superman III'' *''Supergirl (1984)'' *''Superman IV: The Quest for Peace'' *''Superman Returns (2006)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures *''Man of Steel (2013)''- From Warner Bros. Pictures and Legendary Pictures Video Games Every DC Universe games are made by WB Games. Batman *''Batman: Vengeance (2001-2002)''- Game Boy Advance, Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 2, XBOX *''Lego Batman: The Videogame (2008)''- Mac, PC, PlayStation 3, Wii, XBOX 360 *''Batman: Arkham Asylum (2009)''- PC, PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 *''Batman: Arkham City (2011)''- iOS, PC, PlayStation 3, Wii U, XBOX 360 *''Lego Batman 2: DC Superheroes (2012)''- Mac, PC, PlayStation 3, Wii, Wii U, XBOX 360 *''Batman: Arkham Origins (2013)''- PC, PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 DC Universe *''DC Universe Online (2011)''- PC, PlayStation 3 *''Injustice: Gods Among Us (2013)''- PlayStation 3, Wii U, XBOX 360 *''Scribblenauts Unmasked (2013)''- Wii U Crossover Games *''Mortal Kombat vs. DC Universe (2008)''- PlayStation 3, XBOX 360 (developed by Midway Amusement Games and Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment) Navigation Category:Comics Category:DC Universe Category:Batman Category:Superman Category:Wonder Woman Category:Teen Titans Category:Justice League Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Green Lantern Category:Green Arrow Category:Hawkman Category:Shazam Category:Games Category:Fighting Category:Role-Playing Category:Action & Adventure Category:M.U.G.E.N Category:Aquaman Category:LittleBigPlanet